This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this project was to optimize protocols for the analysis of gene expression in paraformaldehyde fixed monkey brain tissue. The specific aims of the project were (1) To modify available protocols to extract total RNA from fixed brain tissue, (2) To optimize protocols for DNA microarray and real time RT-PCR to use RNA extracted from paraformaldehyde fixed brain tissues, and (3) To analyze differential gene expression in the rhesus monkey brain in fixed tissues obtained at six months and one year after traumatic brain injury.